SplataShots
by WhereTheLightGoes
Summary: Hello! I'm writing some Splatalot One-Shots for my first fanfiction. I'm up for constructive criticism. I'm also taking requests for what One-Shot you'd like to see! Overall, I'd just like you to enjoy my stories to come, and look out for more SplataShots.
1. Chapter 1

**SplataShots!**

**A/N: Hello! It's WhereTheLightGoes here! I just wanted to say, I'm happily going to take requests for this story, providing it is nothing too rude. I'll do it as best I can and aim to get a chapter up ASAP. So if I've not updated, it's because I haven't have the time, or haven't started one yet. Overall, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Boredom**

It had been four weeks since the Attackers had come. As a result of this, most of the Defenders were happy, Thorne in his lab making slime. Faetal with Medeva shopping twice a week. Vane eating his way steadily through the entire contents of the fridge. Skabb was keeping himself occupied with shouting at everything and everyone who passed him. The only one who had completely nothing to do was Kookaburra. He had been in his nest for about half an hour when he walked into the living room, and said, "Boooored!" In a sing-song voice. Thorne, who had been reading his magazine 'Alchemist Weekly' rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why don't you go pester someone else, Birdbrain?" He said, flipping through his magazine. Kook flopped onto the two-seater sofa (**A/N: I am British, yes, we use 'sofa'**) and thought for a moment. "Hey, Thorny, is there a rule that stops Defenders from doing the course?" The Australian bird asked. Thorne didn't even look up from his magazine, "Don't think so." He muttered, and at that, Kook leapt to his feet and ran to the Moat. He stood at the start, ready to go, when Vane walked past, holding a sandwich for his second breakfast. "What'cha doing, Kook?" He asked, leaning against the wall. "I am going to do this course." The bird replied, Vane shrugged, "I could get Medeva and Faetal to defend for you if you like?" He offered. Kookaburra grinned, "Sure, why not?" Then Vane left. He came back after about fifteen minutes with the other two Defenders. Medeva took the Splatzooka and Faetal took the Aquiliser. Vane wandered slowly over to the Slime Station. "One, two, three…GO!" Faetal shouted, and Kook leapt off the starting platform and onto the barrels. He soon reached the Slippery Slope and Medeva shot at him. One hit him in the face and Medeva laughed, "Hey, y'know that hurt right?" The bird glared, and then carried on with the course. He soon reached the Beastly Battle Axes after falling in at the Incline. He leapt onto one of the Axes and Vane squirted him with goo and he slipped, but didn't fall. The Australian made it over the Axes and started on the Bridge. Faetal fired up the Aquiliser and Kook squealed, he did _not_ like water. He ran across the bridge, and then used the Disc to leap to the finish. Then he danced, albeit not well. He was tired, and wet, but he had made it.

**A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed this! I'm open for constructive criticism, but if you have nothing nice to say, and I receive PM's like this "OMG! Ur rubbish lol." Then I will not be a happy llama. Anyway, PM me if you would like to request a Splata-Shot!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrecy

**Chapter 2**

**Hi again, just wanted to give you another chapter, as I get bored easily. Also, don't be shy! Reviews are gooood, as are PM's, *Nudge nudge wink wink* ;D Well, enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: Secrecy**

It was a quiet night at the Splatalot Castle, and the six Defenders were in the forest. They were huddled around a campfire, yes, they were camping. At first, they all argued and protested when the King told them to do something together, like a family. Now, however, they were all happy, roasting marshmallows and talking amongst themselves. "Hey guys, where's Kook?" Asked Faetal, looking around. "Dunno, why? Do you have a crush on him?" Thorne teased, smirking. "No, I don't." Faetal glared at him, crossing her arms and turning away. Just then, Vane spoke up, "I think he's in a tree somewhere, Faetal." He said, eating three marshmallows at a time; Faetal looked around and saw the Australian in a tree a few metres up. She walked over to the tree and called up to him, "Kook, what's the matter? Why aren't you eating with the rest of us?" The reply wasn't instant, "I just want to be by myself for a bit." He called back, then got up and jumped to another tree, then climbed higher. Faetal smiled a bit, and then shook her head, "I must be crazy." She murmured. Looking back at the others, who were still talking, she made her way over to the next tree and started to climb up, trying to make as little noise as possible. Faetal got to the branch below Kook and saw they he had his head in his hands, "Kookaburra? What's the matter?" She asked, climbing up to his branch and sitting across from him. He looked up at her, his eyes were red and he had tear tracks down his cheeks. "She dumped me." Kook said in an almost inaudible voice. "W-who dumped you?" Faetal asked, feeling sad for her friend. "Sheila. My girlfriend." He mumbled, eyes watering up again. The Australian sniffled, and crossed his arms, "I don't want to talk about it." He whispered, and got up, then jumped through a few trees before stopping and looking back at Faetal. She looked at him with a fascinated at how he could get that far away so quickly, "Kook, come here." She called, making the others look their way. He did as he was told; leaping through the trees and perching on the branch he was on before, "What now?" He muttered, glancing momentarily down at the others who were by now looking interestedly at what Faetal was going to say. "You're really fast! And agile!" She complemented, grinning. "Uhm…Thanks?" He shrugged, "I guess it comes with being a bird." He smiled a little, not noticing the others watching, and leapt back through the foliage, then jumped to the ground, landing perfectly on his feet. Kook was still smiling, and walking over to the rest of the Defenders, who were staring at him, "We didn't know you were so quick, Kook!" Medeva grinned, Thorne rolled his eyes, Vane kept eating, and Skabb was still in the depths of the forest, hunting. Then they really noticed how dark it was, and assumed it was at least 11:00 pm. The girls went to their tent, as did Thorne and Vane, who were also sleeping with Skabb. Kookaburra, however, sat by the fire roasting his own marshmallows. Skabb came back a few minutes later, holding three rabbits in his arms; he put them in a tree, and went to bed. The Australian sighed, and climbed back into a nearby tree, where he found somewhere to sleep, and drifted into said sleep. He had a feeling it wouldn't take too long to get over Sheila.

**Woah, the fluffiness in that one hit me like an Adimentium Bullet! (Dem X-Men references) :3 Anyway, thanks for reading, I'll get some more done hopefully soon. But in a few weeks, I'm moving house so won't post for about three days. Have a good life! -WhereTheLightGoes**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day in Each of Their Minds

**Chapter 3**

**So, thanks for the reviews, it makes me a happy llama. **** In reply to akl110998233 –Yes, I am a Faetal fan! I watched Splatalot this morning and she slipped over. :3 *Back on topic* As always, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: A Day in Each of Their Minds (1)**

***Before You Read!: This chapter will be for the actors and their day through their job as a Defender***

Medeva (Alexia Khadime):

I woke up today from my alarm clock going off, I hit the snooze button and got to my feet. I went to my kitchen, got myself something to eat and went back upstairs. I hit the shower, and then got changed into some shorts and a t-shirt, and then I went to my car and got in. On the drive to work I played the radio, sometimes singing along to popular songs.

Soon I arrived at work, or, the Splatalot Castle, and got out of my car. I walked inside, and said 'Hi' to the others who were already there, James, Nicole and Elliott, then walked over to the food and drink table and got myself a coffee. After I had finished, the others had arrived, so I got my costume on and came back to the food table. "Do we know where we're gonna be yet?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest, Eric replied, "Yeah. Me, you and Elliott are in first round, and then James, Nicole and Wendo are in second." I nodded, and made my way to the Moat Challenge. We all went to out positions, I at the Slime Station, Elliott on the Aquiliser and Eric on the Vile Volley. The first attacker called Tyler did quite well, and the next few also, but after that, things went a little downhill. I managed to knock a few off the Axes, and Eric knocked some off the Mace, resulting in a lot of laughter from me and him.

After we had finished the round, we went to watch the second; we stood backstage, watching as the Attackers fell down the ladder and into the murky water. That was soon over though, and all six of us made our way to the Capture the Crown round. I was with Nicole on the Cannons, Eric and Wendo on the Splatzookas and Goo Grenades, James on the Aquiliser and Elliott on the Vaporiser. The round was quite quick, and Eric got thrown into the Moat. After that we all went backstage again and said goodbye to each-other, then we went home.

Kookaburra (James Elmer):

I woke up early today, even before the alarm on my phone! There wasn't much point in going back to sleep, as I only had fifteen minutes before the alarm went off, so I went and got ready for today instead. I took a shower, brushed my teeth then got changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. Then I got something to eat and left my flat. I started walking to work. Luckily I didn't get stopped on the way, and I arrived in good time. I got something else to eat then sat down and waited for someone else to arrive. "Hi James," I hear someone call from the door, it was Nicole, "Hiya Nic." I smiled, **(****A/N: I seem to pair them two together. I don't know why .) **then watched her as she got some coffee. Soon after her, Elliott arrived, "Hey guys." He said, and then sat down next to me.

A while after Elliott arrived, so did the others, so I went to get my costume on, and as I was thrown in the moat last time, I needed my hair to be re-dyed bright green. So after all that was done, I heard the others talking about what rounds we were on today, so I joined them with my newly brightened hair. I smiled when I heard I was on second round as that was my favourite, and then I sat back down and waited for my round to come.

We had about five minutes before we aired, so we decided between ourselves who would do what. Eventually we decided that I would use the Froth Broth-er, Nicole would use the Splatzookas and Wendo was at the top and would use the Ball of Doom and the Purple Plague. It didn't take long for the four winners to emerge, and the other two took the Slide of Shame.

Then we all walked to the Capture the Crown round, where I was on the Aquiliser, and had to wait a while for the Attackers to get to the Ramps and the climbing wall. Eventually, an Attacker called Joshua won. He decided to throw Eric into the moat, the rest of us were suitably relieved. Then we all went backstage again, and got out of our costumes, then we all headed home.

**So, I was thinking of doing all of them, so it'll take up three chapters. Oh, and on the last two chapters I forgot a disclaimer, so here:**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I don't own Splatalot or any of the people involved.**

**Have a good life! -WhereTheLightGoes**


	4. Update: Not a Chapter

***NOT A CHAPTER***

**Update!**

**Sorry guys! But I can't get a chapter up today as it just takes too long! Normally I write and post on the same day, and it's getting to me. So, the update is that I'll try to post every other day if I can. So, just this once, I'll write two today, and post them tomorrow, then it'll continue like that. **

**Again, sorry if you thought this was a chapter!**

**Best Wishes -WhereTheLightGoes**


	5. Chapter 4: ADayinEachofTheirMinds (2)

**Chapter 4**

**Hi again! I watched Iron Man today, it's a good movie. c:**

**Chapter 4: A Day in Their Minds (2)**

Thorne (Elliott Francis):

I woke up a little later than usual today. Normally I'd be up and out by now, I guess it's just one of those days. So I got up and got changed, then I grabbed a drink and got into my car. As soon as I arrived, Nicole and James were already there. "Hey guys." I said, and then I sat next to James. About fifteen minutes after I had arrived, so did the others. They all got coffee and sat down. We all talked for a little bit, and then James got up to go get his costume. I decided to go get mine on, as did Eric and Wendo. After we got changed, I and Wendo went to make-up, as I needed the blue pattern over my eye and he needed the barbarian markings.

Both of us then returned to the group, who were talking about what rounds we were all in. I was in first with Eric and Alexia, so we started to head over there. I took the Aquiliser, Alexia took the Slime Station and Eric took the Vile Volley. The round was soon over, so we went to watch round two. I smiled slightly as the Attackers were pummelled with slime and foam. After a while, the four winners got to the top. Then we all met up and began walking to the Capture the Crown round, where I was on the Vaporiser. An Attacker called Joshua won, and Eric was thrown in.

When we had finished the final round, we all met up again backstage to say goodbyes, and then we all went home.

Vane (Eric Johnston):

I started the day like any other, got up, got dressed, had breakfast and left the flat. It didn't take long to get to work, where most of the others were already there. We all talked for a bit, and then went to get changed into our costumes. I had been told the previous day what rounds we were in, and I was looking forward to the Moat Challenge, especially as I was on the Vile Volley. Alexia took the Slime Station and Elliott got the Vaporiser. The round seemed ever so slow to me, but the others said it was quite quick for the first round.

Soon after we'd finished the first round, we watched Ditch the Dungeon, where Wendo, Nicole and James were defending. They gave it their all, using the Purple Plague, two of the Balls of Doom and the Splatzookas and slime. They used up a fair amount of Goo Grenades, too. But, even though they got a battering, the Attackers with the zebra, red, green and yellow wetsuits got into the next round. All of us walked together, until we reached the final round, where we all split and took our positions; I was on a Splatzooka with Wendo. As soon as the round began, and we saw the Attackers, we pelted them with Goo Grenades, and all sorts of slimy things. An Attacker called Joshua won, and he decided to throw me into the Moat. "How's my hair?!" I called as I was catapulted into the water. Then our work day was over, and we all said goodbye to each-other.

**So, I hope you enjoyed it! **

**-WhereTheLightGoes**


	6. Chapter 5: ADayinEachofTheirMinds (3)

**Chapter 5**

**So, here's the last in the 'A Day in Their Minds' chapters, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A Day In Their Minds (3)**

Faetal (Nicole Powell):

I was woken up by my flatmate today, as she came into my room and pushed my off of my bed. "I'm up!" I told her, standing up and walking into the kitchen for food. I made myself some pancakes, ate them, and then went to get ready for work. As soon as I was ready, I said goodbye to my flatmate, and walked down to the car park. I got into my car and went on my way. As soon as I got there, I got coffee, said hello to James and sat down. After a while the others arrived and most of us went to get our costumes on. After we had, we found out who was in which round. I was in second with James and Wendo.

Our round soon came around, and we enjoyed it immensely. We had loads of fun using Goo Grenades and the Froth Broth-er. But it was soon over, and we had to stay for a little while the winners waved their flags. Then we were off air and had to make our way to the final round. We all walked together, chatting about everything and anything. We finally reached the Capture the Crown round, and I was on the Cannons with Alexia. It was great fun, and even we slipped and slid about our area. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, as an Attacker called Josh won.

After that we all headed backstage once more, where we had a final drink and said our goodbyes. I got into my car and drove to the flat again.

Skabb (Wendo Mhogolo):

Today started as any other, I got slowly out of bed after staying up late watching a movie, I slowly eat my breakfast because I was tired because I watched a movie, then I walked to my car and went to work, where I slowly walked inside where the others were. I got a coffee as soon as I entered; all of the others were already there, chatting. Then most of us went to get into our costumes, I and Elliott went to get our make-up on. Then we both returned and found out where we were going to be today. I smiled when I found I was going on second round, as that is by far the best one.

When our time came around I was still smiling, and I took my place in the Ditch the Dungeon round. We pelted the Attackers with Goo Grenades and foam and slime. But even then the four winners had no problems. Then we all walked together to the final round, Capture the Crown, where I was on the Splatzookas with Eric. It wasn't long before the winner, Joshua, well, won. Then we all walked backstage and said goodbyes before going home.


	7. Chapter 6: Splat Fest

**Chapter 6**

**Hi again! I watched Tangled while writing this. c: Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Splat Fest**

"Take this!" Thorne yelled, as he threw a Goo Grenade at Skabb, who got hit in the chest by said Goo Grenade. It was the Defenders' day off, so they were having a fight with all the slime, goo, foam and water they could get their hands on.

"SKABB RULES!" He screamed, as he pelted Thorne with multiple Slime Balls, Kookaburra laughed as he perched on the top of the castle walls, overlooking the whole fight. Then Vane gathered the group together below Kook and whispered to them all. As Kook couldn't hear them, he looked a little clueless, that is until they all turned to him with Goo Grenades and Slime Balls, whilst wearing mischievous grins.

"Time for the bird to get a taste of his own medicine." Thorne said slowly, tossing a Slime Ball up and down. Then they all ran forward and pelted the poor Australian with all of their chosen weapons. Meanwhile, said Australian was squealing and screeching for them to stop. When they finally did, Kook stood up, eyes wide, mouth gaping and arms held away from his body.

"Guys, seriously, I will get revenge for this." He said, whilst grinning,

"Other than that, well done. You managed to get the trickster himself." Kookaburra bowed, "I'm going for a shower, see you guys later."

**Dinner, the same day…**

Kookaburra danced around the Dining Hall of the castle. He did some shimmying, popping and locking, leaping, jumping off chairs, and all sorts of things. Until Thorne came in and told him to stop being an idiot. If only Thorny knew what the Aussie had planned! Kook did as he was told, but could barely sit still.

After about twenty-five minutes, all of them were seated, so Kook rushed from the room, and came back empty handed.

"What's up with you?" Madeva asked. Kook shrugged, then shuffled his feet,

"Nothing…" He replied, then walked behind each of the Defenders in turn, and reached under their chairs, pulling out a bucket of slime and tipping it over them.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kook was on the floor, clutching his sides and laughing his very…Odd laugh.

"Y-…You should…See your faces!" He sniggered, then ran from the Dining Hall with five _very_ angry Defenders behind him.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-WhereTheLightGoes**


End file.
